Blood & Hearts
by acafe Jrpanther
Summary: Post-FIN, Gabrielle at the seige of Eretria. *currently being reworked, check back for updates*
1. Chapter One

BLOOD & HEARTS by acafe (Jrpanther)  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Xena: Warrior Princess, Gabrielle, Argo and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent. SUMMARY: 4 years after Xena's death, Gabrielle finds herself in the middle of the seige and betrayal of Eretria, and invaluable at the Battle of Marathon. Historical events Xena style.  
  
TIMELINE: This story takes place approximately four years after the events of Friend In Need.  
  
EPISODES REFERENCED SO FAR: Sins of the Past, Dreamworker, Cradle of Hope, When in Rome., One Against An Army, The Way, Succession, Looking Death in the Eye, Friend in Need.  
  
WARNINGS/RATING: Rated R for violence and sexual scenes, torture and rape. Xena will not come back to life in all her glory, she stays buried. okay?  
  
SUBTEXT: Acknowledgement of Xena & Gabrielle's relationship, but presses more strongly on Gabrielle's heterosexual inclinations. IMO, Gabrielle liked both the ladies and the gents.  
  
Author's Notes: This story is based on the siege at Eretria and the Battle of Marathon (and will actually be fairly historically accurate).  
  
Special Mention: Much thanks to Alex Grant for his help in writing this and also in inspiring me to keep going with it. You can read his movie and novel reviews at www.hackwriters.com. Thanks also to Herodotus, without whose writings I would not have been able to do any research for this story, and therefore it would not exist. Due credit must also be to my WONDERFUL classics teacher (GL) whose enthusiasm and encouragement in class is truly inspirational. Last but certainly not least. those who have reviewed this story have also served as inspiration to keep working it until I get it right. ~jrp.  
  
~ nolite te bastardes carborundorum~  
  
~one~  
  
The day was a gorgeous one. The sun shone down over the hub of Eretria's bazaar - whether they were shopping, working or chatting leisurely, everybody seemed to be in a pleasant mood. The busybodies in the market square guided their busy shadows along alleyways between vendor stalls resplendent with bright fabrics, fresh baked bread, ripe fruit and vegetables.  
  
When the foreigner on horseback cantered into the square and scanned the area, the shadows slowed to near motionlessness as their owners stared quizzically at the unusual visitor.  
  
The first thing that caught their attention was her unfamiliarity. Eretria wasn't a large village, and everybody knew everybody. The second, that she was clearly foreign, and third, she wasn't exactly a typical Greek woman - she was armoured, and carrying weaponry: a quarterstaff clipped to her back, a curious round blade hooked to her hip, and a pair of sais, one holstered in each boot.  
  
Even after all this time, Gabrielle was known as the girl who traveled with Xena.  
  
Her golden hair just touched her shoulder guards and framed a pale, fatigued face. Clouded with foreboding, her green-grey eyes squinted in the sunlight. Her mount, Odysseus, nickered quietly as he pawed the dirt with his hoof. Gabrielle replied with a gentle pat to his splendid neck. "It's alright, Odysseus."  
  
Gabrielle swung her leg over the saddle. Her booted feet crunched onto the ground in a small cloud of dust. Gripping his reins loosely, she led him to the nearby blacksmith's where Odysseus could have a drin. Gabrielle looked up at the smith and said, "My horse needs to be re-shod. What do you charge?"  
  
The smith, a tall man named Finnius, replied without looking up from his work. "Twelve dinars."  
  
Great, she thought. It wasn't uncommon for vendors to jack their profits for foreigners, but today she didn't have time to play this game. "Look, your horseshoes are not even worth three. But I will give you three, plus two for the labour."  
  
"Seven, plus labour," Finnius said haughtily. "I won't take a dinar less.  
  
"Four plus labour, and I'll pay you half up front. I'm a busy woman. Now, I can either pay what I've suggested, or I can take my business somewhere else. It's up to you." She folded her arms across her breastplate and shifted her weight to one leg.  
  
"You drive a hard bargain, but. make it five and two for seven, and we'll have a deal."  
  
"Done." She handed over half his fee with a smile. "I'm looking for a local man. Virgil."  
  
Jingling the change in his hand, the smith briefly considered charging her an extra dinar for his added services, but wisely decided against it. "Virgil? He's just up the street. Go that way," he said pointing, "and turn left at the meat man, fourth door on your right."  
  
It wasn't a long walk to the door, but it certainly felt that way. She dreaded knocking, so instead turned around and watched the people for a minute -- laughing, smiling, buying, harvesting. Eretria was thriving. She could see why Virgil had chosen this place to live. She then stared heavily at the old wooden door. It was attached to a small, comfortable looking home. Trees grew about it, and vines spilled down its walls. She didn't want to be the one to turn this place upside down. But there wasn't a choice, and she didn't have any time to lose, so she knocked.  
  
The door opened with a creak, and Gabrielle was surprised to find behind it a heavily pregnant woman. "Yes?"  
  
"Good afternoon," Gabrielle said, taken aback. "Does Virgil live here?"  
  
"Yes, he does," replied the woman rather tersely, arching an eyebrow. Running her hands over the swell of her stomach, she continued: "Can I ask who you are?"  
  
"I'm a friend of his from several years ago. Gabrielle."  
  
"Gabrielle! I've heard plenty about you. It's nice to meet you finally-"  
  
"I don't mean to be rude," Gabrielle interrupted, wincing. "But I need to speak with Virgil urgently."  
  
"Sure, he's just in the back, chopping wood. I'll fetch him. Come inside, sit down." Her hand went to the small of her back and she took in a sharp breath.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Olivia."  
  
"Olivia. Thank you. You look like you need to sit down. I'll find Virgil."  
  
Following Olivia's directions, Gabrielle made her way towards a small yard at the rear of the house, where Virgil, his back to her, was chopping wood. "Virgil?"  
  
Virgil, axe in mid-swing, stopped when he heard his name. Turning around, he flung the axe to the ground before he hugged his friend tightly. "I thought I recognized that voice! What has it been, four years?"  
  
"Four years since Xena died."  
  
Virgil nodded gravely. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"Taking each day as it comes. Some days are harder than others. but listen. We can catch up another time. I don't have good news for you, and we don't have a lot of time to spare."  
  
Frowning, Virgil sat down on his chopping block. He took the piece of cloth hanging from the rickety wooden fence and wiped the sweat from his matted brow, deep in thought.  
  
"I didn't want to say anything in front of your wife, what with her condition," said Gabrielle.  
  
"What's happening? What is it?"  
  
Gabrielle took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "The Persians are advancing against Eretria."  
  
Virgil cursed, throwing the rag to the ground. "Again?!"  
  
"Yes. the disaster last time is compelling them to attack again. Unfortunately there's no time to notify Athens, let alone for them to get here to help," said Gabrielle, twirling a sai absently. She sheathed it again in its holster and sighed, looking at Virgil. "They've already sacked Naxos."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"I wish I were. But we don't have the time to sit here discussing this. We need to speak to someone in charge." 


	2. Chapter Two

BLOOD & HEARTS  
  
This story is being reworked. Check back for updates, or feel free to email me at acafe1@hotmail.com  
  
~jrp. 


	3. Chapter Three

BLOOD & HEARTS  
  
This story is being reworked. Check back for updates, or feel free to email me at acafe1@hotmail.com  
  
~jrp. 


	4. Chapter Four

BLOOD & HEARTS  
  
This story is being reworked. Check back for updates, or feel free to email me at acafe1@hotmail.com  
  
~jrp. 


	5. Chapter Five

BLOOD & HEARTS  
  
This story is being reworked. Check back for updates, or feel free to email me at acafe1@hotmail.com  
  
~jrp. 


	6. Chapter Six

BLOOD & HEARTS  
  
This story is being reworked. Check back for updates, or feel free to email me at acafe1@hotmail.com  
  
~jrp. 


	7. Chapter Seven

BLOOD & HEARTS  
  
This story is being reworked. Check back for updates, or feel free to email me at acafe1@hotmail.com  
  
~jrp. 


	8. Chapter Eight

BLOOD & HEARTS  
  
This story is being reworked. Check back for updates, or feel free to email me at acafe1@hotmail.com  
  
~jrp. 


End file.
